Jealousy
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Eli's not over Clare, but why does she have to know that? Will Imogen help Eli make Clare a little jealous?


**Author's Note: sorry I haven't wrote in a long time. Hopefully makin a come back with this one shot…**

Eli's P.O.V

I sat on the bench right next to the Degrassi parking lot with Imogen. She was going on about some Theater experience that she had encountered at her old school, but I zoned out thinking about Clare. I thought about her eyes, those eyes…my eyes. I thought about her bouncy auburn curls. I thought about the way she smiled at me, how I was the luckiest guy in the world every time she showed me those pearly teeth.

"Eli?" Imogen asked quietly. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at her. She was staring at me confusedly.

"Are you listening?" she giggled. I nodded slightly as I cleared my throat. She bit her lip and looked down.

"So umm, girl friend at 3 o clock." She said, barely a whisper. I narrowed my eyes in confusion but she nodded her head in the direction of the front doors and I turned slowly to see Clare and Alli talking to eachother outside of the school. Clare glanced at me and I quickly turned away. I stared at Imogen and she looked devious.

"What's on your mind?" I asked cautiously.

"Remember how you were telling me that you wanted Clare to think that you didn't have feelings for her anymore? When you said that you didn't want her to think you were all depressed while she was living her life?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah but-

"I can help you do that…" she whispered seductively. I gulped nervously. I looked back over at Clare and I saw Alli leave and enter the building. Clare began walking down the steps and I couldn't help but notice her eyes on me.

"Umm…okay." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand. She laughed loudly and I jumped at the sudden outburst. She glared at me to laugh with her and I did.

"Nibble on my ear." She said through her teeth, still smiling. I slowly inched closer to her and brought my teeth gently to her ear. I nibbled on it soflty and she giggled louder and pushed my stomach saying stop it in a cheerful way.

"Put your arm around my waist, and rest your other behind the bench." She laughed. I did as I was told, while I continued to suck on her ear. She grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it as she let out a low moan. My eyes widened but I didn't stop. I tilted my head lower and I kissed her neck once before pulling my head up to look at Imogen.

"Is she still looking?" I asked. Imogen glanced to the side and smiled.

"Yep. She looks pissed." I glanced over there and saw Clare, arms folded, looking down. Imogen grabbed my chin and pulled our faces close together, our lips brushing eachother's slightly.

"Don't look at her. You're making it obvious." She demanded. She glanced at Clare again and then immediately back at me.

"She's looking again. Let's make this one good." She whispered before capturing my lips with hers. She moved her lips over mine hungrily and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My eyes were still open and I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to do.

"Wrap your arms around my waist, Eli." Imogen sighed between kisses. I wrapped my arms around her waist and responded to the kiss, even though I wasn't intending to. I haven't been kissed like this in years.

It felt like a century went by so I separated our lips and brushed my thumb down Imogen's lower lip before separating my body from hers. As I figured, Clare was still standing there, dazed. Imogen got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up with her. We were walking in Clare's direction.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, but she didn't respond. We walked past Clare, but Imogen turned to Clare and smiled.

"Hello Clare Edwards. Didn't see you there." She said mockingly. Clare looked as if she was about to cry but she sucked up her pride and smiled back.

"Hi Imogen, Eli." She said before turning away and walking toward her bike. Imogen turned to me and smiled.

"THAT was fun. We should do it again sometime." She said, winking at me before walking up the stairs and entering the school. I was there, left alone, speechless. Hopefully my ploy to make Clare jealous worked, because if it didn't, what would I have to do next…

**Author's Note: Okay well I got bored so I decided to make this. Tell me what you think in a review please! **

**Follow Me On Twitter ; I follow back; AshleyMocha12**


End file.
